This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electronic devices commonly include one or more devices placed adjacent heat generating components to dissipate heat generated by the components. Typically, this heat is in the form of transient temperature spikes. Often times, one or more heat generating components (and/or other components) in the electronic components may have to decrease their performance (e.g., by a throttling process, etc.) to reduce the amount of heat generated.